Emerging Internet-based technology has vast potential to extend cancer prevention communications and interventions widely through corporate wellness markets. While access to web-based technology is not yet universal, computer-based tools for worksite health promotion offer the potential for significantly increasing the accessibility of programs and breadth of option that employers can provide. Currently, 51 percent of worksites with 750+ employees use Internet, Intranet or kiosk-based delivery channels for lifestyle behaviors change programs. A 1999 national survey of worksites found that, in as few as 3 years, computer-based programs could become the most feasible and comprehensive channel for employee health promotion. Of all the dietary factors related to cancer prevention, research evidence is most consistent for an inverse association between cancer risk and fruit and vegetable consumption. We will produce a web-based multimedia worksite 5 A Day health promotion program with computer resources for worksite wellness professionals and educational interfaces and communication features for employees. The multimedia program is based on successful worksite 5 A Day interventions developed by researchers at the AMC Cancer Research Center (AMC) and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) in NCI-funded ROl projects. Partners for Health Systems, Inc. will collaborate with AMC, FHCRC, and the Produce for Better Health Foundation on multimedia development and evaluation. A pair-matched randomized controlled trial with 800 employees and 64 worksite wellness professionals in 32 companies will test the effectiveness of the web-based 5 A Day Program at increasing consumption of fruits and vegetables and its efficacy for Phase III commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Worksite health promotion programs are considering by employers to be one of the most effective strategies for managing health care costs, increasing employee moral, and improving employee health status. The interactive multimedia nutrition education program created in this project will represent the next generation in worksite health promotion technologies. It will have application in any and all worksite wellness settings as personal computers and Internet/Intranet systems expand in the workplace.